Episode 9
| image = Ep9.jpg | book = 1 | number = 9 | week = 2 | airdate = | writer = Ma. Regina Amigo | director = Nuel C. Naval Manny Q. Palo Jojo A. Saguin | rating = 28.7 | rank = 2 | previous = | next = }} aired on Thursday, July 18, 2013. It is the ninth episode of Book 1 and ninth produced episode. Synopsis Saan mahahanap ni Sarah ang pagmamahal ng isang ina? Episode Overview The de la Vega's and Adelina are gathered for breakfast in their home in Manila. They converse about their business and how busy they are, which makes Francis realize that, due to this, they might not be able to go back to America. Carissa regretfully informs him that they won't be moving back any time soon and further discusses where he'll be going to school. She tells him that she's gathered brochures for different schools and Francis can choose which one he wants. But Francis says that they can pick what school he'll go to, since they always decide everything else in his life for him, anyway. At the Beltran residence, Leonel and Sarah are in the kitchen. Sarah has a letter from Natalia; the college applications that Leonel previously got Natalia to submit were approved, and Sarah has been accepted. She and her brother are overjoyed and do not notice that Marietta can hear their conversation. Sarah's happiness is cut short when she realizes that their mother will never let her go to Manila. Leonel says that they'll ask her, but she says it's okay, because she doesn't want Marietta to be annoyed with her again. In Manila, Francis is sitting alone outside of their house until he's approached by Carissa, who asks what's bothering him. He says it's nothing, but she tells him that if he has a problem, he can tell her anything and she can help him. Francis asks her what if she's the problem? He tells her that he's not happy with his life; that he can't do what he wants. He's envious of Sarah and Leonel and the fact that they can do whatever they want. Carissa reminds him that he can't because of his heart condition. She forbids him to do certain things because she doesn't want to lose him; she wants him to live. Francis asks her what kind of life this is. When she asks him if he's happy, he answers 'no' because everything that goes on in his life is decided for him, and he feels like he only lives for them; not himself. He leaves a tearful Carissa, who is hurt that he feels this way. During dinner, Leonel tells the family that Sarah has good news. When Marietta asks what it is, Sarah says it's nothing. Leonel tells them that she got a scholarship to every school that she applied for. Bernardo and Elvira are impressed, but Sarah says that it doesn't mean she's going to accept -- she just filled them out to see what would happen. Marietta then asks her why not, since it's free. The rest of the family is surprised by her reaction, and even after Sarah tells her the schools are all in Manila, she still doesn't change her answer. Leonel thinks that Marietta is letting her go to Manila on her own, but she shocks them further when she says they'll move there with her. Sarah and Leonel are ecstatic. Carissa and Edmund are getting ready for bed and are talking about her and Francis' conversation from earlier. Edmund doesn't blame him for feeling that way because he's in that stage in life where he wants to experience different things. Carissa feels guilty, but says she has no other choice. Her husband suggests that she gives him a little freedom; something he's been telling her for a long time now. But she doesn't know if she can do it. Edmund points out that Francis hasn't had a heart attack or any complication since his operation -- she and Adelina are just too overprotective of him, and now Francis feels suffocated by it. Carissa just doesn't want to lose her son, but Edmund says that if she continues on like this, she'll end up losing him anyway. Carissa takes in what he says and saddles up behind him, hugging him. But Edmund moves away from her, taking a seat on the armchair instead. Back at dinner with the Beltrans, Bernardo asks Marietta where they're going to get the money to move to Manila. Marietta says that they have to go, because it's Sarah's future that they're talking about, and she'll be there to support her. Sarah is happy to hear this from her mother and gives her a hug. Elvira gives her daughter a knowing look. Bernardo says that he hasn't given them permission to go yet and once again asks her where she'll get the money to make a living there. Later, Elvira asks Marietta if she truly wants to live in Manila, and Marietta reveals that the real reason she wants to move there is to be closer to Francis. Suddenly, Bernardo approaches and tells Marietta that he's happy she's giving Sarah the chance to be happy. Elvira says that they can move with them, telling Bernardo that she can't bear to be separated from her grandchildren and daughter. When Bernardo asks what they'll do with their koprahan, since they've been taking care of it almost their entire lives, she tells him that they should just sell it. They won't be leaving much behind, and it's close to being taken away, so it's better to sell it before that happens, but Bernardo is still hesitant. Marietta asks Sarah if she's picked a school yet and suggests St. Romulus College in San Juan, knowing that it's where Francis lives. Sarah wonders why, and Marietta says that's the school she'd choose. Sarah is happy no matter where she attends and mentions that Natalia's family lives in San Juan also, so they can ask her for help in finding a house. Marietta insists that she call her friend right away so they can take care of it. Outside, Bernardo and Elvira discuss the koprahan, and she tells him that she's found someone who is interested in buying and will give them an advance so they can pay off their debt to the bank and just subtract the amount from the money they will receive for selling. Bernardo is still unsure of leaving, as working at the koprahan is the only life he knows. Elvira encourages him to try other things, and he finally agrees that their family is more important than the koprahan. If Marietta and the kids want to go to Manila, then that's where they'll be as well. Sarah is on the phone with Natalia in Manila, who congratulates Sarah for being valedictorian and also congratulating Leonel for finally graduating. Sarah tells her that when they get to Manila, she'll bring Natalia's diploma with her. Natalia has good news; she and Xenon have found a house for Sarah and her family to live in, which is located just across the street from them. Also, she convinced her mother to let her enroll in the same school as Sarah, so she can be reunited with her best friend... and Leonel. It's graduation day, and the Beltrans are in attendance, mirthfully watching as Leonel and Sarah both walk across the stage. Sarah is awarded with many honours: Best in Math, Science, English, as well as being the class valedictorian. The family packs up their stuff and get ready to leave for Manila. During this time, Marietta looks at her ultrasound pictures of Francis and is overcome with happiness that she'll be seeing him again. Elvira catches her and she continues on with packing her belongings. That night, Sarah and Leonel are outside. Leonel tells Sarah to go to sleep, as they're leaving early in the morning. But Sarah is too excited to sleep. They still can't believe that Marietta is allowing them all move to Manila together, and she is still wondering why. Leonel says it's because Marietta loves Sarah, and she's unsure if she believes it, but he says their mother wouldn't have made the decision if she didn't really love Sarah; he says he did it for her. The two sit together and gaze at the sky. The next day in Manila, Edmund and Carissa appear not to be talking to each other. Adelina asks her daughter about it, but she insists it's nothing. Francis enters the room to bid them goodbye; he's going out. Adelina tells him to bring their driver, but Francis is going out on his own. His parents have finally given him permission to, but Adelina insists that he shouldn't, because he'll get tired. Carissa assures her mother that he'll be fine and tells Francis to just call if he needs anything, and otherwise enjoy. Adelina is visibly worried and catches Lavida's eye, signalling for her to follow Francis. Edmund is at the doctor's office, and it's revealed that he suffers from erectile dysfunction. The doctor says it can be brought on by stress and that it'll pass, but Edmund tells him it's been a problem since he was younger. When asked about his son, Edmund mentions that Francis is not his biologically. He also says that he stopped going to consultations a long time ago because of nothing changing. But in this day and age, there are many medical advancements and proceeds to tell him about different treatments for his condition. Back in San Felipe, Sarah is at the gate, visiting Adelina's former mansion one last time. She is approached by Nicolas, who has been released from prison. Unknowing to who she is, he asks her if Carissa Beltran is there. Sarah turns around and informs him that the family doesn't live there anymore. When Nicolas asks if she knows where they are, she tells him about them moving to Manila, but is unsure how long they're going to be there since they really live in America. He goes to leave, but she stops him and asks if they know each other -- he looks familiar to her. Nicolas says it's impossible because this is the first time he's been back since a long time ago. He thanks her and leaves, but not before taking one last look at Sarah -- his daughter. Sarah returns home and the Beltrans are ready to leave. Bernardo takes one last look at their home and they go around and say goodbye to their friends in San Felipe, who bid them a warm farewell before they make their journey to Manila. Sarah and her family arrive in Manila that night and are greeted by Natalia, Xenon and Pancho. Meanwhile, Francis is out on his own and enjoying every second of his newfound freedom. He watches as young children and kids his age play in the streets and at the park, and buys food that he's never been able to try before. Little does he know, Lavida is trailing him, trying not to be seen. Unfortunately, Francis catches her and tells her to go home, but Lavida says Adelina told her to keep an eye on him. He hails a taxi, telling the driver to bring him anywhere and leaving Lavida, amusement clearly written on his face. Back at their home, Adelina gets upset with Lavida and is worried about where her grandson is. When Carissa and Edmund enter, she tells them to call Francis to see where he is. Carissa promised him that she'd leave him alone, but Adelina is worried because it's already late and Manila can be a dangerous place to be if alone, especially since he's not familiar with the city and the people. Carissa goes to grab her phone to call him, and Edmund tells her that Francis will just get angry at her, but Adelina doesn't care and just wants to know if he's safe. Before they can fret any longer, Francis walks through the door, feeling better than ever. The rest of his family is relieved and ask him how his day went. Francis says he had an amazing time and recounts is experience, telling his mom that tomorrow, he's going to ride a jeepney. He excuses himself, and while his parents and grandma are happy that he had fun, they still look a little adamant. Cast Main Category:Xenon Category:Episode Category:Aired Category:Sarah Category:Leonel Category:Lavida Category:Week 2 Category:Elvira Category:Edmund Category:Pancho Category:Marietta Category:Adelina Category:Carissa Category:Francis Category:Nicolas Category:Natalia Category:Bernardo